Caught
by Coopereid
Summary: One-Shot: Spencer and Derek's relationship has been a well-kept secret since the beginning. What happens on one particular jet ride home when one of the team members finds out about them?


On the jet after the case, the entire team was exhausted. It had taken its emotional and physical toll on everybody – cases involving children usually did. After getting on the plane, Hotch called to talk to Jack, just to remind him how much he loved him. JJ had called Will, and since Henry was asleep, asked him to give him a kiss for her. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Emily had all fallen asleep at the chairs around the table. Spencer fell asleep on the couch as soon as they had gotten there, which left Derek at the smaller table with his headphones on.

Shortly after everyone fell asleep, Derek looked around to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that the entire team was out cold, he took off his headphones and got out of his seat, pushing Spencer's legs off the couch and sitting beside him.

Spencer groaned, kicking him. "Stop it. I'm comfortable."

"Everyone's asleep, Pretty Boy," he whispered.

Spencer yawned. "Thanks for the update, now leave me alone." He balled up his jacket, using it as a pillow and resting his head against the wall.

"Come on, it's just the two of us."

"And it's the rest of our team, who doesn't know anything. I'd prefer to leave it that way."

"They won't find out. Come on," Derek said, holding out his arms.

Spencer thought for a minute and sighed, giving in. He leaned over, resting his head on Derek's chest and pulling his legs up on the couch. "Fine, but just this once."

Neither of them noticed Emily shifting in her seat, stretching and waking herself up. She rested her head on her arm, looking over at the couch. Derek was currently running his hand through Spencer's hair, whispering softly to him.

"Are we going back to my place tonight?" Emily resisted the urge to gasp. Everyone had their suspicions about them, but they never confirmed or denied them.

Spencer smiled. "That depends, is that an invitation?" He laced their fingers together, curling his body closer to Derek's.

"If you'd like it to be," Derek said with a smirk, kissing his forehead and wrapping one of his arms around Spencer's body.

Emily couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. They'd seemed especially close after the anthrax incident, but she noted that they also seemed to get closer after Spencer admitted his drug problem to the team. Whatever the case may be, it was definitely undeniable now.

"Kiss?" Spencer asked, tilting his head upward and pouting.

Derek shook his head. "Put those pouty lips away. You know I hate those."

"Which is exactly why I use them."

He leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. "Happy?"

Spencer nodded, threading their fingers together. "Ecstatic."

By now, Emily was fidgeting in her seat so much that JJ had woken up. She quickly put a finger to her lips, pointing to the couch. JJ raised an eyebrow and peeked between the seats, seeing that Spencer and Derek were cuddling on the couch together. She, much like Emily, had to keep herself from gasping and squealing.

"Finally," she whispered softly, keeping her eyes on them.

Emily nodded, continuing to watch them.

Spencer sighed contentedly, leaning into Derek. "We need to move my things to your apartment," he said softly, squeezing his hand.

Derek smiled. "I think we can manage that this weekend. It's not like you ever spend that much time there anyway."

"But I swear to god, if your dog goes near any of my first edition books, it won't be him in trouble. You'll be on the couch and I'll be enjoying the king size bed all on my own," he threatened.

"I can't help what Clooney does, Pretty Boy."

"Then you'd better hope you've trained him well enough," he said, patting his cheek and smiling.

Derek shook his head, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about it, I have."

Spencer smirked. "Good."

"How long has this been happening?" JJ whispered.

"Today? About 20 minutes. In general? Can't tell," Emily said softly.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Damn."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear something?"

Derek shook his head. "No, why?"

Spencer sat up, turning his head to look at his teammates. JJ and Emily quickly shut their eyes, pretending to be asleep again.

"Guess I was just being paranoid. You really shouldn't be here, Derek. They could find out."

Derek smiled, running a hand through his tangled mess he called hair. "Don't worry, Pretty Boy. They won't until we're ready to tell them. If we see or hear any of them moving, we'll just both sit up and look otherwise interested."

"We work with _profilers_, Derek. Do you really think they're not going to catch on eventually?"

"They haven't yet."

Spencer smirked. "Good point." He kissed Derek's cheek. "Can you believe it's been _four_ years?"

"I can't believe it hasn't been longer. It only took you, what, Hotch kicking the crap out of you, you being kidnapped and drugged, and god knows how many hostage situations before we finally caught on?"

Spencer laughed softly. "Too many, that's for sure." He grabbed the back of Derek's neck, pulling his head down. "But it's better late than never," he whispered, before kissing him.

JJ's eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "They are _not_," she whispered, trying to get a better look past Rossi's head.

Emily smiled. "Oh _yes_ they are. They're making out on the jet."

"_Four_ years? They've been at it for _four_ years and we haven't caught on?"

She shrugged. "Morgan's always been good at keeping his private life private. So has Reid. None of us would've known about his mother if she hadn't helped you guys on the Fisher King case."

JJ resisted her urge to wolf whistle. "Go for it, Spence…"

Shortly before they landed, Spencer nudged Derek. "Go back to your seat."

Derek sighed, kissing his forehead, walking over and putting his headphones back on, leaning back in his seat.

It couldn't have happened a moment too soon, because Spencer saw JJ getting up from her seat. She walked past him to the kitchenette, making herself a cup of tea.

"Want one, Spence?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Hm?"

"Tea?" she asked, holding up a tea bag.

He sighed, straightening in his seat. "Sure."

She made two cups, handing one to him. "So, do you need a ride back to your apartment tonight? I'll be damned if you take the subway this late."

He smiled slightly, sipping it. "Thanks, but De- Morgan offered to give me a ride home from the airstrip."

She smirked. "Why? Your place is out of the way."

He shrugged. "He offered and I couldn't refuse."

"Oh, I'm sure you couldn't." she walked back to her seat, sitting beside Emily. "It's going to be fun getting this out of one of them."

"Definitely."

After they landed, Spencer grabbed his bags, shouldering them. He followed Derek to his car, throwing his bags in the backseat and getting in himself.

"You're sure nobody knows what's going on?"

Derek shook his head, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "You're far too paranoid, Pretty Boy."

He smirked, buckling himself in and leaning back in the seat.

"So," Emily started, looking around at the rest of the team. "Morgan and Reid?"

Hotch looked as they drove away. "How long has it been now, Dave?"

Rossi shrugged. "I think they just passed four years."

JJ gasped. "You knew?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a one-shot idea I came up with one afternoon. Hope you liked it!


End file.
